


wrong number

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First time meet, M/M, Phone sex operator Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec calls a number, believing he's calling a guy that he met in a club. But what happens when he gets a phone sex operator on the line?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 18
Kudos: 155





	wrong number

Magnus was bored that evening. He was in his loft, sitting on the couch and was petting his cat, Chairman Meow in his lap. It was an evening that was completely useless and he sighed under his breath. Being a broke student in his last year of uni sucked, but at least he found a way to earn  _ some _ money. It was enough for rent and the essential thing - he was working as a phone sex operator. He wasn’t really proud of it, but well… he didn’t think too much of it. It was a chore, especially because he didn’t know just how many things people were. He thought that he had seen it all, but boy, was he mistaken. Some of the callers were really… Well, he didn’t want to kink shame anyone, but there were still some things that he wished he could somehow delete out of his mind. So, the fact that no one was calling that evening was kind of nice even if he did get paid by how much others called. At least  _ one _ calm evening, it was what he needed after such a long day. Classes completely sucked and he was glad to be home and do completely nothing. 

Magnus had been binging shows for a couple of hours now, feeling completely unmotivated to do anything else and he huffed under his breath, sliding down the couch and he glanced at the clock. Just a couple more hours and he could turn off the phone that the company gave to him and he smiled. If only no one called - he would be blessed, licking across his lower lip and he huffed under his breath. Chairman Meow was happily purring there in his lap as he was enjoying his tummy rub and Magnus gave him a little smile and he leaned down. Chairman Meow was the best cat that he could ever wish for. He was one of the smartest cats out there and he was ready to fight anyone that would disagree with him on that. 

“Keep your paws crossed that nobody calls,” said Magnus and winked. Usually he would get calls from guys, but women did also call every now and then and he huffed. As much as it was kind of fun talking to the others like this, he wished that he would have  _ some _ luck in the love field. So far there was really nothing, he sex life was practically unexistant and he pouted. He could easily get someone, but he didn’t want just a hookup. He wanted something more, but he wasn’t too optimistic about it. He didn’t have luck for years now and he was slowly losing hope that he would ever find someone that he would be compatible enough with. It was kind of sad, but at least he could-

Magnus was snapped back to reality when the phone started ringing and he whined. Ugh, he really wished that he would be able to get at least one evening without any phone calls. There was always an option that he could turn off the phone, but then his boss wouldn’t be too happy about it. He was quite a pain in the ass, so in the end Magnus cleared his throat, straightened himself up on the couch and took the phone into his hands. Chairman meowed in disagreement when Magnus moved and he hopped off of his lap and decided that it was going to be the best to lie over in the corner for now. Magnus looked… busy. Magnus whined and then pouted, but then finally picked up the phone call and tried to put on his most seductive voice that he could muster at the time being. 

“Hello, sweetheart, thank you for calling me,” purred Magnus into the phone and he laid down. It kind of came out naturally by now. He said those words so many times that they kind of lost all of the meaning by now. He was kind of automatically saying them while he wasn’t really paying attention. He flicked off the dust particle off of his shirt when he laid down and then he took a deep breath in after a few moments of silence. “Are you ready for some fun? I’m here to make all of your hidden wishes come true. We can get wild and dirty together, no need to feel shy with me,” he carried on, rolling his eyes and then he narrowed his eyes when he realised that he was still the only one talking. Wait, why was the other one silent? Usually his ears would already be attacked by cheesy pick up lines and-

“U-um, hi,” finally said the voice on the other side of the phone call and Magnus narrowed his eyes. It sounded like a guy - the voice was deep, but quiet. He sounded really shy and he slowly arched his eyebrows. It wasn’t really like him to get the shy callers. It was probably because of the stupid add that his boss put on the site about him, but still! He liked shy callers, though, especially guys. They were adorable and his grin spread just a little bit. Okay, maybe he would have some fun that evening after all. 

“Well, hello there,” purred Magnus into the phone and chuckled softly. “A shy one, huh?” he asked and then made a little pause again. He could hear the other one taking in a sharp breath and he chuckled again. “I’m going to fine a way to untie that pretty tongue of yours,” said Magnus and smiled softly. “Tell me, darling, what’s your name?” he asked and he could tell that the other one was hesitating on the other side of the phone call and his smile was growing. 

“Alec,” finally said the other one and Magnus smiled.

“Alec,” whispered Magnus and then hummed along. “I like the way your name rolls off my tongue. Is that short for something? Alexander, perhaps?” he asked and Magnus could hear the other taking in a sharp breath and he smiled.  _ Bingo, huh?  _ Magnus’ cheeks were already hurting from smiling and he could feel anticipation growing in his stomach. Oh, this could turn out really fun. Magnus cleared his throat again and he sat up. He needed to pay attention to this one. 

“I-I think I called the wrong phone number,” mumbled  _ Alec. _

“Hmm? I don’t think so,” said Magnus .”You’re in the right place to have some fun, just you and me,” said Magnus and then felt another smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “It’s okay, just tell me what you’re looking for and we can get down to business,” he said and then heard the other  _ thinking.  _ Yes, he could hear him thinking.

On the other side of the phone call, Alec was gripping on his phone and was trying to understand what was happening. He went out yesterday with his friend and he met a guy in a club. The two of them hit it off pretty well, they even danced and Alec felt optimistic - the other one even gave him his phone number when Alec plucked up the courage to ask him about it. It was surprisingly easy.  _ Perhaps too easy?  _ Well, it didn’t matter, maybe a guy really liked him for a change. And when the next day rolled around, after he was done with classes he decided to call the guy to ask him if he was up for another drink… or maybe a proper date. 

The fact that the other one gave him a fake phone number didn’t even cross his mind? Because why would he? They got along well, at least Alec thought that they did. Alec tried to keep his mind open. It sounded like he was talking to phone sex operator, but maybe… maybe Jason was a sex phone operator and he gave him that phone number by accident. Alec just wanted to be optimistic because he really liked the guy and he cleared his throat and he then decided… but why didn’t he know his name? Alec made sure that he told him his name clearly. Alec pouted and then finally stopped worrying so much.

“Are you Jason?” asked Alec and Magnus narrowed his eyes.

“I’ll be whatever you want me to be, baby,” said Magnus and cringed at the words that just came out his mouth and he chewed on his lip. God, he hoped that it didn’t sound too creepy and Alec narrowed his lip. Yep, it was definitely a wrong number. He gave him a fake number and his heart fell into the pit of his stomach and he shuddered. Pity, he thought that he finally found someone that-

“Oh,” said Alec and then shook his head. “He gave me a fake number,” said Alec and Magnus’ eyes widened because he was slowly starting to see the full picture - this Alec guy didn’t really know that he just called a phone sex operator, did he? But he had questions - who was this guy? He sounded like a dick. He got stood up like this in the past as well so he felt bad for the guy. He sounded…  _ nice.  _ Magnus decided to still ask a few questions because it wasn’t fair. Maybe he could still cheer him up in the ways that he knew how to, so he cleared his throat and tried to strike up a conversation.

“Who did?”

Alec frowned and then he looked over at the phone. Why was the other interested? Probably because he was paid to keep his customers on the phone and even Alec knew that he was going to be charged for this, he didn’t care. He wanted someone to tell how sad he was and pouring his feelings out to a complete stranger was much easier than telling it to his siblings or friends. “There was this guy that I met in the club yesterday,” said Alec and Magnus hummed along.

“Ah.”

“Yes and we got along well,” said Alec. “I even bought his two rounds of drinks and we danced. And listen to me - I don’t dance, I never dance but I made an exception for him because he was really cute,” said Alec and his eyes widened. “What if I scared him away with my dancing?” asked Alec and the way that he asked that was too adorable. It caught Magnus off guard and he started laughing, which caused the other one to flush. “Don’t laugh at me,” said Alec and Magnus could picture the other one pouting.

“I’m not laughing at you,” said Magnus and shook his head. “I’ve met a few guys like that. Yeah, it’s his loss honestly. I mean it’s a dick move to leave someone with a fake number,” said Magnus and shook his head.

“Where did he get this phone number?”

“On the Internet,” said Magnus and shrugged it off. “Anyways, don’t worry too much about it, Alec,” said Magnus and Alec felt his heart throbbing when the other one said his name. Honestly he loved the way he even liked it when he said his full name. There was just something about the tone of his voice that made Alec’s heart swoon completely. “He’s a dick, people like that - you shouldn’t worry about it. And I’m sure your dancing is just fine,” said Magnus and Alec smiled a little bit.

He did like that the other was trying to give him a pep talk. “Thanks,” said Alec and then made a little pause. “You seem nice. What’s your name? Since I told you mine I think it’s only fair that you tell me yours,” said Alec and Magnus started thinking with which name should he go with for that evening though he didn’t really like lying to the other one and he didn’t know why he didn’t-

“Luke,” said Magnus quickly and Alec wrinkled his nose.

He didn’t like the sound of that. Also he didn’t really sound like a  _ Luke.  _ “Your name is Luke?” asked Alec and shuddered. The way that he was flirting before and given that Luke was the name of his mother’s boyfriend… it was weird and he shuddered again. 

“Is there a problem if it is?” asked Magnus, trying not to laugh. Alec didn’t sound too-

“My mom’s boyfriend’s name is Luke and the way you spoke before… please tell me that you just made this name up on the spot because I will never be able to look at Luke the same way if-”

Magnus started laughing out loud because Alec sounded so… so… precious. “It’s not, relax. I totally made it up right now,” admitted Magnus and he could hear the other one sighing in relief on the other side of the phone call. Magnus cracked up again and he shook his head. 

“Thank goodness,” said Alec and then shook his head. “What’s your name then? Or is it against the rules to tell your real name? Sorry, I have no idea how this works,” said Alec and Magnus chuckled. Alec sounded quite interested and he hummed along and looked around. It wasn’t really against the rules - there weren’t any rules, really, but it was better not to tell your real name to strangers that… but Alec was-

“I’m Magnus,” he finally said in the end. “It’s not really against the rules, but you know - you can never be too sure. All kinds of people call so it’s better for safety reasons to keep my real name hidden,” said Magnus and Alec nodded. He wondered if Magnsu was really his name then. It sounded like it would fit him well, though.

“Oh, I bet you had to hear quite some things, huh?” asked Alec, who didn’t really talk with people in general and Magnus snorted.

“You have no idea,” whined Magnus. “It’s good to finally have a decent conversation with someone,” said Magnus and Alec felt his cheeks heat up just a little bit. Why? He didn’t even know who this guy was or how he looked like. He sounded young, though. The way he spoke, the way he laughed-

“Is it okay if I stay on the line?” asked Alec. “I don’t want to scare the customers away, I mean-”

“Hey, you’re still paying for it, it’s fine by me,” said Magnus and Alec snorted.

“Oh, right,” said Alec and waved it off. “Well, I don’t mind. You seem like a good guy,” said Alec.

“Thank you for paying off my tuition,” said Magnus and Alec snorted.

“So you’re a student?”

“Yep?”

“How old are you?” asked Alec and Magnus started at the phone. 

“Early mid twenties,” said Magnus slowly and Alec laughed. 

“Okay,” said the other and laughed. “Early twenties over here,” said Alec and his cheeks were already hurting from smiling so much. The other was a mystery, but he liked finding out more about him. How long were they talking for now? Less than ten minutes and Alec already felt some sort of a connection. 

* * *

“Excuse me, but I take offense to that - season three was completely fine,” said Magnus and Alec rolled his eyes on the other side of the phone call.

“No, it sucked,” said Alec and shook his head. “It was too long, it didn’t really have any direction. It was pointless and boring,” said Alec and then nodded. Alec was still on the phone call with Magnus. It was almost an hour later and he was still there, completely ignoring how high his phone bill was going to be. He was having too much fun to care. It’s been a while since he had last so much fun and currently he and Magnus were talking about a TV show that they were both a fan of. “I personally like the fifth season the best,” said Alec and Magnus was laughing on the other side of the phone call.

Alec was quite the harsh critic. “I can’t disagree with you on that. Season five really was special,” he said and Alec smiled.  _ Good, at least they agreed on that.  _ “I still think that the third season was completely fine. They all did their best,” said Magnus and Alec nodded.

“Yeah, the writing was crap,” said Alec.

Both of them started laughing and then silence fell between the two of them, Magnus lancing towards the clock and his eyes widened when he saw how long the two of them have been talking for. “Damn, I can’t believe we’ve been talking for more than an hour,” commented Magnus and Alec finally realised what time it was and his mouth hung open.

“Fuck, for real?” asked Alec rubbed the back of his neck. “Seems like you’ll be able to pay off quite a few of your tuition,” joked Alec and Magnus laughed again.

“I feel bad, we should cancel the phone-”

“No, please don’t,” said Alec quickly and Magnus chuckled. He wanted to stay on the line? “I-I mean if it’s fine with you. I don’t really don’t want to… I wanna talk to you more. Pleas?” asked Alec and Magnus shook his head. How could he say no to such an adorable request?

“Very well, Alec,” said Magnus and hummed along. “Tell me more about yourself.”

“What do you wanna know?” asked Alec happily.

“Hmm. Well. How do you look?”

Was that too personal? But Magnus wanted to know! Alec hummed along and then shrugged it off. “Well. Tall,” he said and Magnus closed his eyes, imagining a tall guy. “I have dark hair,” he said and Magnus was already drooling.  _ Tall, dark and handsome!  _ “I have hazel eyes and-”

“Talk, dark and handsome - you seem like a catch,” said Magnus. “Joseph doesn’t know what he’s missing out,” said Magnus and Alec narrowed his eyes.

“Who’s that?”

“Well the guy that stood you up basically,” said Magnus. “I’m bad with names,” he carried on and Alec smirked with amusement, his cheeks red.

“Ah, Jason. Yeah,” said Alec. “Though I’m not sure about the handsome bit - I’d give myself like a solid six,” he said. “Perhaps a seven, but that’s me being generous to myself,” said Alec and Magnus chuckled. “And you? How do you look like?” asked Alec, already having his own fantasy. Magnus said that he was a dancer, so he probably had a great body. And his voice was hot as hell so-

“Hmm. Well. Tall and hair? I keep it fresh, change the colour every now and then,” said Magnus and a playful smile spread across his lips. “I’d give myself a solid ten out of ten,” he said and Alec started laughing again.

“Ah,” said Alec. “Being humble isn’t your virtue,” commented Alec and Mangus shrugged it off.

“If you got it, you gotta flaunt it,” said Magnus and Alec laughed softly.

“That’s true,” said Alec and then looked again at the clock. He didn’t want to hang up, but he didn’t want to eat up more of Magnus’ time. “Well, this was fun,” said Alec and Magnus pouted - didn’t he say that he wanted to talk to him for a bit longer?

“You’re gonna hang up? You don’t wanna keep chatting for a bit longer?” teased Magnus and Alec shrugged.

“Well, I don’t wanna distract you. I mean I’ve been eating up at your free time for over an hour now and-”

“I didn’t mind it,” muttered Magnus and then held in his breath.  _ How about if he-  _ “What if I give you my real phone number, not the one I use for… work?” he asked and Alec’s eyes widened.  _ Really?  _ “And that way we can talk more, get to know each other more and all of that. If you’d like that,” he said. “I would really like that and I promise I will give you the real phone number,” said Magnus. Gosh, he didn’t know when was the last time that he felt so… shy, actually. 

“Really?” whispered Alec and Magnus nodded.

“Yes, of course,” said Magnus and Alec’s grin widened. 

“I would also really like that,” said Alec quickly and Magnus sighed in relief. “I’ll go grab a pen and a paper,” said Alec and Magnus chuckled, telling Alec his number that the other quickly wrote all down.

Alec’s day turned out a lot better than he expected because when he called the number… Magnus truly did pick up and after going back and forth for a few more hours, they exchanged pictures with each other. Magnus needed a while to recover because…  _ how in the world could the guy rate himself as a six when he looked like an angel, a… thousand out of ten! _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
